Such a hoop lock is known, for example, as a padlock which has an essentially U-shaped hoop. The hoop can be guided through an eyelet or the like in its open position to secure an object (e.g. a door with a hasp).
In another embodiment, such a hoop lock is configured as a brake disk lock which serves for the securing, for example, of a motorcycle, of a motor scooter or of bicycle against unauthorized use. The hoop for this purpose engages through an opening of a brake disk of the parked vehicle. The lock is thus captured at the brake disk by the hoop locked in the closed position and the use of the vehicle is prevented until the lock is again released from the brake disk.
The locking device of such a hoop lock must have parts movable within the lock housing to be able to selectively lock the hoop to the lock body in its closed position. For this purpose, the lock housing typically has different holding and guidance sections for the movable parts of the locking device which are in particular of a three-dimensional structure. The lock body, however, hereby has an unwantedly complex design and is accordingly expensive in manufacture. The lock body frequently has unwantedly large dimensions for some applications.
A hoop lock of the category is described in DE 10 2009 030 031 A1.